Jake and Amir 100 theme challenge
by Nicholae Effect
Summary: Jake/Amir Using the 100 theme challenge found on Deviantart, Jake and Amir slashy drablets. Rated T for language.
1. 001 Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jake and Amir, they belong to themselves and College Humor. Not making any money and no infringement is intended... Nor am I implying any of this ever happened, neither am I trying to tarnish their honor. The 100 theme challenge list can be found on Deviantart.

**1. Introduction**

That day, Amir could clearly remember, hadn't been very remarkable nor much different from any other day. There was no air of excitement hanging in the office, the weather was nothing to be remarked up: the clouds were heavy and pregnant with rain, ready to pop; he had even gone through his normal morning routine without deviation... It had been completely normal save for one important aspect: the previously empty desk across from his had been filled by a young blond from Connecticut.

This was also the last day that Amir had ever done anything productive in his career.

Amir had been working steadily, eyes glued to the screen and his hands on the keyboard, he had only been in College Humor for a week and wanted to leave a positive impression on the rest of the office so he did as much as he could.

He was suddenly broken from this work-induced stupor when a shadow passed over him, the shadow was unwelcome and distracting. He furrowed his brows and pursed his lips before looking up, his brown eyes meeting blue ones. When their eyes met it was like a switch had flipped within him, and all traces of tension left his face. Those eyes, seemingly endless indigo, drew him in and engulfed him reducing his mind to little more than white noise. It wasn't just the eyes though, it was the face they seemed to have settled and found a home in. It was clean shaven, lightly tanned, with traces of health, and very attractive.

The white noise in his mind had been interrupted for a moment, and he felt a slight nagging in the back of his mind... He noticed the soft lips on that face were moving. _Words_. He thought. _Words._ He thought again. He realized now that he should be hearing words. Without warning, the great din of the office noise settled in his mind, greatly disturbing him momentarily. "-m new here." was the last snippet he had heard in a soft, friendly voice spoken by the stranger.

Amir did his best impression of a fish, opening his mouth, closing it, opening it and allowing it to gape for a moment before closing it again. Suddenly, he felt like spiders were crawling around within his stomach and chest; his throat, he found, was bone dry. At first he could not find his voice, but after a few seconds he heard himself speaking, "Sorry, uh, I didn't hear what you said." he gave a goofy grin to reassure himself.

"Oh," the other male said, giving a friendly smile, "I'm Jake, I'm new here." he repeated. Unbeknownst to him, the brunette opposite him seemed to have feelings very nearly mirroring his own.

Amir once again found himself at a loss for words, "Oh." he said dumbly, he put a hand on his stomach momentarily to attempt to quell the spiders that endlessly crawled around. "I'm... uh..." he paused, unsure where he was even going with this, "I'm Amir." he said finally, laughing softly at himself.

Now, in Amir's mind it was well defined that he had never been attracted to another male. However, this rule was completely bent when he felt an unfamiliar warmth glowing in his lower belly at the sight of his new coworker. It was as if this phrase had been revised, with "...other than Jake." had been tacked onto the end of it.

Amir hoped that this stupid nervous behavior he had noticed in himself would end, and soon, before it could progress... _Oh how ill placed that hope had been._


	2. 002 Love

**2. Love**

Jake had to reason to worry when Amir was chatting away, dancing around like an idiot, or snoring loudly; however, he had a well placed anxiety when his coworker was notably silent. Silence meant Amir was scheming: plotting something that Jake rarely, if ever, enjoyed.

Today, Amir had been abnormally quiet, a fact that put Jake ill-at-ease. He had avoided glancing between the two obstruction monitors all day, but the workday was no waning thin and his curiosity was nagging him on.

Jake hesitated a moment before finally peeking around his screen- when he had, his heart leapt up his throat in surprise when he found that a pair of brown eyes were now staring resolutely into his.  
The blond put a hand over his heart and felt it hammering against his palm, "Jesus Christ man, what the hell?" he yelled, "Why the hell are you staring at me?" he demanded accusingly.

Amir continued staring for a moment longer; his face (for once), completely unguarded. Eyes that were normally dull with stupidity were now glowing with a hidden intelligence. It was the moments like these when Amir wasn't hidden by that shell that Jake put up with the annoyance Amir was 99.9% of the rest of the time... He had fallen in love with this secret, hidden Amir.

Amir then shook his head and grinned like a moron, "'Sup brotha!" he exclaimed, then his voice went high pitched "'twas takin' a snooze- I was takin'-"

Jake frowned at the re-emergence of the idiotic front, "Taking a snooze, yeah. With your eyes open?" his voice now heavy with exasperation.

Amir grinned a little wider, looking as mad as a hatter "Yeah, it was so ace." he answered, rubbing his cheeks that were red from resting on his palms.

Jake frowned a little further, frustrated by this stupid little act and the use of his stupid made up words, and just his stupidity in general that had seeped back into him. "So... You were just sleeping?" he got a dramatic nod, "With your eyes open?" another nod, "Staring at me?" he asked, quickly becoming impatient.

"And?" Amir retorted quickly.

"That's really fucking creepy." Jake baited, as if he were speaking to a child.

"And?" Amir repeated.

"And what? You shouldn't be sleeping at work.", Jake said, looking back at his work-screen, almost (but not completely) regretting that he had looked away in the first place.

There was a momentary silence before "Well, sorry man, I love you." reached Jake's ears and he quickly looked back between the monitors at Amir.

"What?"

"I said... I love glue." Amir quickly improvised. "It's so sticky... and sticks to stuff... oh goodness, there's glue all over the place. Jake. There's glue all over the place." Amir frowned, then grinned, then laughed louder than necessary.

If it would have been anyone else Amir said that to, they probably would have believed him. But no one else in the office had seen past that mask...

It filled Jake with a strange hope, he knew all he had to do is wait.


	3. 003 Light

**3. Light**

It was a genuinely gorgeous day. It was a touch warm, but ta nice cool breeze kept it comfortable; and in the park, the sunlight filtered perfectly through the curtain of leaves making it a perfect place to eat lunch or nap in the shade.

It was so perfect in fact that one employee of college humor decided to do just that (and another tagged along)... along with with, what seemed like, the rest of New York. The park wascrowded, however Jake had managed to find a nice secluded spot... He thought he was alone and that he had, for once, thrown Amir off his trail. One has to wonder if Jake actually, really, absolutely, literally considers thinking about the fact that Amir will never leave him alone. It is, as some may say, **ridickydonk**.

Jake was sitting comfortably in the tall grass, the soft blades of grass tickling his legs and lower back as he ate his sandwich. It was nearly silent save for the soft chattering of people outside his hidden spot. Silent, _until..._

"Yo, brotha, got any honey mustard my noogs are kinda dry."

Jake frowned, he closed his eyes and his fingers went through his sandwich with anger. _1...2...3...Must Be calm... 4...5...6..._ He turned his neck and Amir was sitting right next to him. _God damn it. _"Amir..." Jake whispered, voice heavy with fake passiveness, "What are you doing here?" _Calm... 7...8...9...10...zen..._

"I followed you." Amir answered like Jake was stupid, "Duh." he took a bite out of a chicken nugget.

Jake put his mutilated sandwich on top of it's bag, and wiped the mayonnaise and mustard off of his fingers. "Leave." he nearly growled, a demand not a request.

Amir frowned sadly, "No... Nonononono... I'll be good! I'll be good! I promise." the brunette begged, literally on his knees.

Jake sighed very deeply, "No, just fucking leave, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch." he looked back at Amir and glared.

Amir countered with puppy dog eyes, something Jake was never able to deny. The blond sighed again, "Fine, just be quiet."

Amir grinned like a happy child, "Ace!" he exclaimed then became silent just as he was instructed.

Jake went back to picking at his now broken sandwich and absentmindedly read the book he had spread out in the grass in front of him trying to forget Amir was even there, and he had done pretty well. Amir had been completely silent for a while.

Then Jake heard a snoring. He looked around _Where the hell is Amir?_ He thought and looked down, _Oh God, _Amir was asleep curled around him, _I'm not okay with this,_ he was having trouble convincing himself of this fact. _At least he's not snoring really loud, more like kitten snores. Wait. What? God damn it, that isn't cute._ Once again, Jake didn't believe himself.

Amir looked very serene and comfortable curled around his BBF, and Jake couldn't bring himself to wake him. He signed softly once more though not from frustration. He moved Amir slightly, then laid down next to him and was resigned from the silly denial for now. Amir immediately clung to him in his sleep.

Jake gave a tiny content grin, and placed a gentle kiss on Amir's forehead. Amir's face twitched in his sleep, and gripped tighter in way of response.

_It really is a beautiful day._ Jake thought and really hoped Amir wouldn't wake any time soon.


	4. 004 Dark

**4. Dark**

Despite all appearances, I am not an idiot. I have played one for many years now, but it seems that my senses have not dulled any. So, when Pat Cassels approached me with promise of chicken nuggets I had reason to be suspicious.

I did not want to break character, I had far far too much invested to suddenly fall out of place. My stupidity was expected, so I plastered my stupid grin despite my instincts telling me to deny his offer; and exclaimed with my characteristic "Ace, lead me to the noogs, faggot.", cringing inward at what I was saying. I didn't really have too much of an issue with Pat, he was just an insecure asshole that I liked to exploit.

Pat seemed to smile nervously when I answered, which made my instincts scream louder at me and I stood and followed him to the promise of endless noogs from the D's.

We did not get far when, from behind, a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and another pulled a potato sack over my head. I scarcely had time to wonder why the hell someone would have a potato sack in the office, when a rope was tied around my arms securing them in place.

I kicked my legs and screamed unintelligibly, trying to escape the hold that was carrying my very easily to an unknown destination. I was scared, uncomfortable, and feeling smothered. Thankfully, I was put down after several minutes; though rather unceremoniously. I heard a door open, and felt myself pushed in roughly, as the thick sack was removed from my face: a fact that did not help my vision any. The room was completely black, there wasn't even a slit of light peeking in from beneath the door.

My stupidity may be fake, but my crippling fear of the dark is not. It is irrational, really, I am a grown and educated man I should not be afraid of what lies in the blackness. Perhaps it is the fact that in the dark I am left totally and utterly alone, a bitter and disturbingly familiar feeling. I feel as if in that blackness I can sense eternity.

I sensed this eternity now, and could not even find my voice enough to scream at first, I could not even breathe. My heart seized uncomfortably, and I shut my eyes as tight as I could to block out the blackness. This helped only marginally, and I was able to let out a loud wail that echoed loudly in the small closet and tears were warm against my face.

**To be resolved in 005, Seeking Solace**


	5. 005 Seeking Solace

**5. Seeking Solace**

As much as I hated to admit it, I needed Amir. _Damn it, why do I have to make everything sound gay?_ Whenever I asked myself this, my mind would supply images that not only made it worse it made my pants feel a little tighter.

This time though, I needed Amir to help me with a script... I could get so far, but I almost always without fail got stuck. When I reached a sticking point, Amir could always push me past it; he was a brilliant script writer, something surprising considering he hardly ever sat down or still for five minutes at once.

He was at his desk earlier chattering about something nonsensical, I could hardly decipher and hardly cared to, then I had gotten up to go to the bathroom; when I returned, he was gone. _Story of my god damn life._

I had asked around where he may have disappeared to, but I was either met with a shrug or a blank stare. Nobody had seen, nobody had cared. This fact scared me, Amir was like a small child most of the time, he could easily have gotten lost or kidnapped on a daily basis and no one would have noticed. _Except for myself._

I decided since I could be given no answers, I would look in the obvious places: kitchen, bathroom, Ricky's office, kitchen again, outside the office, lobby... He wasn't in any of these places, nor were there any obvious signs that he had been there. On my way back to my desk, I spotted Pat. He looked nervous, and paced in front of the closet.

I approached him, "Hey, Cassels." I called to him; he turned, saw me and turned a shade paler.

He grinned a bit wider than normal, he cleared his throat anxiously, "Hey Jake." he answered.

I tried to mask the distrust I felt at Pat's obvious strange behavior, "You seen Amir?" I asked, eyeing him catiously.

Pat laughed nervously, "No, I haven't seen him at all. Ha, why would I know where Amir is?" he laughed loudly, grinned, frowned, frowned deeper, then grinned again.

Definitely suspicious...

I raised an eyebrow, wiped my hands on my jeans then placed them firmly at my hips, "Pat, where the hell is Amir?" I asked more aggressively this time.

Pat looked increasingly guilty as each second ticked by, he sighed then finally spoke, "He's in the closet." he admitted softly, frowning deeply.

I felt as if I had been kicked in the chest, I was so overcome with rage I could not breathe. When I was able to regain my voice I nearly growled when I spoke, "What the fuck?" I demanded, "You know Amir is terrified of the dark, why the hell wouuld you do that?" I asked, voice deep and dangerous.

He looked scared, even paler, "It was Jeff and Streeter's idea..." he offered lamely as an excuse. This time when I punched him, he went down; and I felt no remorse.

I stepped around him and opened the closet door, light flooded in and landed on Amir's curled up form in the corner. I could see his face was pink and wet from the tears, his Buddy Holly glasses fogged and speckled from his tears. His chest seemed to rise and cave deeply as breathed, nearly hyperventilating.

I went to him.

He gripped onto me, burying his face in my chest. I allowed it. He needed this, I told myself as I felt his tears soak through my shirt. Part of me needed this too.


	6. 006 Break Away

**6. Break Away**

_(Modified to 'Elope', the thesaurus says they're the same D)_

Sarah nervously tapped her fingers on her desk, unable to focus on her work. She turned around again, the joined desks behind her will still empty. She gave a quiet anxious keening sound, and turned back to her work again.

She glanced at the black phone on her desk, glanced back at her computer screen, glanced down at the phone, back at the screen. This time when she looked back at the phone she picked it up and began dialing Jake's number.

...Ring...Ring...

...Ring...Ring...

...Ring...Ring...

"Hey, it's Jake (and Amir!) _shut up man,_ I can't come to-" she slammed the phone down and growled with frustration.

Neither Jake nor Amir had come into the office, nor had either called in sick... and it was just passing lunch time. She knew she should be concerned, but considering the two were together... oddly she didn't.

When Jake had woken up that morning he was struck with the random stray thought that neither himself nor Amir would be going to work today. He realized after moment that Amir was included this, because said person was currently wrapped around him; still asleep.

When he had had stepped out of his apartment building (and Amir had stumbled out rather unceremoniously), the weather was far too nice to go to work... as much as he was against skipping work, he knew the day was meant for adventure.

Streeter approached Sarah's desk, "Hey, have you seen Jake today?" he asked, "We were supposed to work on a script today."

Sarah shrugged, "Amir isn't here either." she answered.

Streeter laughed darkly, "They're probably having sex on the beach.", he joked.

Sarah had no doubt this was a nearly accurate description.

Jake figured, maybe he could be only a little late... but Amir was involved.

"We should totally play hookie and chill. That would be so ace." Amir had said brightly.

Jake frowned, "We can't skip the whole day." he said, giving him a look that said the decision was final.

Amir frowned, this got no reaction, "Come ooooon.." he whined, wiggling his lower lip. This got no reaction either, so he directed big water eyes full force at Jake and spoke with a wavering voice, "I thought we were gullies, man.", a few tears slipped out.

Jake sighed, he was caught. "Ok, two hours."

Amir brightened immediately, "Adventure!" he yelled, and ran towards Jake's car.

**Seven hours later...**

So... maybe they lost track of time, and maybe Amir can't read watches... And maybe, just possibly... Jake was enjoying his time with Amir.


	7. 007 Heaven

**007 Heaven**

_There were few things that Jake could depend on in this world it seemed like anymore... But one of the things he _could_ depend on was Amir. _

_As unpredictable Amir was, he _was_ dependable. Sure, you couldn't depend on him to finish his work, or even be awake at his desk... Or come to work in appropriate clothes, or wearing clothes at all... Or close the lavatory door... Or wear trousers... Or... well, you get the idea._

_But Jake could always rely on the fact that when he woke up that Amir would be right there in his bed with him, body curled against him seeking the warmth his body gave off._

_And he could depend that each morning would start the same:_

_This bed is going to be empty. This bed is going to be empty._ Jake thought hopefully, squeezing his eyes tightly closed, opened them again and looked at Amir. _Of course._, he thought with a bit too much optimism.

He was able to detangle himself from the still sleeping man without waking him, and watched as the brunette curled up in the warm spot where he'd been laying, in a very feline-like manner. Jake sighed, ran a hand through his hair and stumbled towards the kitchen.

He'd forgone putting on trousers or a shirt, and stood in front of the sink in only his boxers. He looked out the window, it was a rather nice day out he thought and considered venturing out later in the day after he'd had his coffee.

Amir had come stumbling out of the bedroom a moment later, dark hair more askew than normal, one hand rubbing an eye, glasses absent. "Meh." he commented darkly at no one in particular.

Jake turned to face him and smiled lightly, "Morning." he greeted his (live-in) guest.

Amir looked at him, "Meh." he repeated with a bit more irritation, then lay down in the middle of the kitchen floor.

The blond frowned minutely, "Why don't you go back to bed?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised at the figure on the floor.

Once more there was a soft, "Meh." from Amir, "Couldn't sleep. The bed is cold without you."

The still standing male sighed softly with faux irritation, "Then lets go back to bed." he said, a soft grin spread across his lips.

Amir thought this was an acceptable suggestion, and so together they ventured back into the darkened room; then once again curled up against eachother in that bed that was still warm from their bodies.

They both lightly slumbered comfortably for a while, and Jake decided he wouldn't venture out today after all... Besides, it was a much nicer day in bed... It was absolute heaven.


End file.
